La La La
'La La La '''is a song by ''LMFAO. It will be sung by Chase Vega and Lyssa Arthur in the episode Party Rock. Lyrics I feel like I've just seen the sun for the first time You make my life bright cuz you shine It's me and you baby, it's our time I'm livin my dream girl cuz you mine You got me skipping down the street And singin love songs all outta key I didn't smoke nothin, but i feel so high And i know why It's a love thang, it's got to be Your hearts all locked and i got the key It feels like i just won the lottery Cuz i got my girl and she got me You my new obsession, all i want to do, you my new obsession girl I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance and party tonight I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night She make me wanna say la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, ohh I can't get you out my mind, everything you do is feelin right Remember that way you caught my eye?, I remember that way you was walking by ooh girl watch out now, you looked at me, turned around and smiled Gave me eyes, my heart went wild, hypnotized this love starts now And how do i know your real, it really doesn't matter it's the way i feel You make me feel super like the man of steel You got me going stupid picking daffodils You my new obsession, all i want to do, you my new obsession girl I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance and party tonight I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night She make me wanna say La la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la, hey, la la la la, la la la la, la la la la you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, you my new obsession, all i want to do, you my new obsession girl I feel on top of the world witcha baby, I wanna dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance da da da da da da da dance dance dance dance dance dance dance dance, I feel on top of the world with you baby, I wanna dance and party tonight. I feel on top of the world with my lady, I'm gonna rock your body all night. Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Song Category:Sung by Chase Vega Category:Sung by Lyssa Arthur